


Wherever She Goes (Death Follows)

by amazingjemma



Series: tremors [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, The Quake!Simmons AU, actually this is reproduction what happened to skye, everything is canon except simmons is inhuman, that city and stuff, this is really strange and weird
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ища саму себя, Джемма Симмонс открыла в себе то, чего боялась больше всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever She Goes (Death Follows)

_\- Ты не можешь принять её в команду. Она обуза._

_\- Нам нужны такие, как она._

_\- Что в ней такого? Помимо двух докторских степеней?_

_\- Не знаю. Но она особенная._

Ещё несколько минут назад всё было в порядке, но стоило Джемме коснуться прорицателя, как тот сразу же активировался, пустив неслабый разряд по телу девушки. Земля под её ногами задрожала. В панике оглядевшись вокруг себя, она с ужасом заметила, что стены начинают сужаться, а с потолка сыпится глина и песок. В голове как будто что-то выключилось: она не могла пошевелиться. Словно её тело было неподвластно ей. В попытке успокоиться Джемма провалилась: сжав руки в кулаки, она пыталась совладать со сбивчивых дыханием, но стало ещё хуже. Колонны начали рушиться, одна за другой, оставляя после себя груду камней и пыль. Паника захлестнула Джемму с удвоенной силой, и вскоре на земле начали появляться трещины.

Зажмурившись, Джемма попыталась привести свои мысли в порядок, но в голове стоял шум, как это бывает в случае с радио. Когда мы пытаемся найти нужный нам канал, мы сталкиваемся с этим противным, режущим слух, звуком. Белый шум заглушан собственные мысли, и как бы девушка не старалась прекратить всё это, лучше не становилось. Её взгляд метнулся к прорицателю, который стоял на постаменте и постепенно раскрывался, озаряя тёмную комнату бледно-синим светом. Всё это казалось Джемме безумием, страшным сном, который вот-вот кончится - стоит ей открыть глаза.

\- Симмонс!

Когда в замкнутое донельзя помещение врывается Трип, Джемма делает шаг в его сторону, но тут же останавливается, поняв, что она практически приросла к земле. Прикусив губу, она с ужасом смотрит на парня и качает головой.

\- Нет, Трип! Уходи!

\- Меня послал за тобой Коулсон, - соврал агент. - Я тебя здесь не брошу!

Оперившись на стену, Трип протянул руку Симмонс, чтобы схватить её. Протянув руку в ответ, девушка вскрикнула и отошла на несколько шагов назад. Между Трипом и Симмонс образовалась небольшая трещина, помешавшая их "воссоединению". По щекам Джеммы потекли слёзы, но сдаваться она не собиралась. В этой пещере погибнет только один, и это будет она. Этим и славилась Джемма Симмонс - своей готовностью пожертвовать собой, если того потребует протокол или любая другая ситуация. Мысль о том, что землетрясение было вызвано активацией прорицателя, убивало Джемму. Столько месяцев они пытались найти ответ, который буквально был у них под носом... 

Столько месяцев Джемма пыталась понять, кто она такая, и что с ней происходит. Почему её тело приняло инопланетное лекарство, которое должно было убить... только сейчас, находясь на грани жизни и смерти, Джемма наконец поняла - все ответы были в ней самой, заложенные природой. И эти ответы нужно было добывать как можно скорее. По крайней мере, сейчас она бы здесь не стояла. Трип был прекрасно обучен. Он знал, что нужно делать при пожаре, как нужно действовать при захвате заложников, но это... это выходило за грани его навыков. Триплетт не знал, что делать в этой запутанной, инопланетной ситуации. Его энтузиазм по поводу этой миссии испарился, и теперь его цель была спасти Джемму Симмонс. Он бы не позволил умереть ей так глупо. Она не заслуживала смерти, по крайней мере не сейчас. Остановив свой взгляд на прорицателе, решение само пришло в его голову. Взглянув на девушку, он кивнул ей, доставая из-за пазухи пистолет.

\- Трип, нет!

Крик Джеммы, казалось, был услышан даже на поверхности, но Трипа была не остановить - он направил дуло на светящийся камень и выстрелил три раза. В одно мгновенние всё прекратилось. Не было никакого землетресения, подземелье погрузилось во мрак. Время словно остановилось и движение прекратилось. Но это затишье продолжалось не долго: вспышка белого света осветила комнату, заставляя Джемма зажмуриться и сжать руки в кулаки. Последовали новые толчки землетрясения, и Симмонс почувствовала, как по всему её телу проходит колющий разряд. В следующую минуту случилось несколько вещей: привыкнув к свету, девушка посмотрела в сторону, где стоял Трипп.

\- Нет... НЕТ!

Выдохнув, Джемма смотрела, как на её глазах умирает лучший друг. В груди Триппа находились два осколка от прорицателя, от которых отходило тусклое свечение. Одежда парня и кожа покрывалась в пепел, поднимаясь к его горлу, и пока смерть полностью не поглотила его, он одними губами шепчет "мне жаль", и вскоре становится пеплом, оставляя Джемму одну в этом адском месте. Чувствуя, как её дыхание учащается, Симмонс ощущает новые подземные толчки, которые становятся всё сильнее. С самого начала Джемма думала, что поиски, длиною в жизнь, приведут её к тому, чего она искала всю свою жизнь. Она так страстно хотела узнать, кто она такая, какое у неё предназначение в этой жизни, почему её прошлое было тёмным пятном. Она думала, что Щ.И.Т. даст ей возможность найти себя, раскрыть тайну своего существования. Щ.И.Т. дал ей намного больше, чем она ожидала. В этой команде она обрела семью и друзей, которых её так не хватало в этой жизни. Землетрясение начало утихать, силы покидали Джемму, а свет, который отходил от расколотого обелиска, постепенно затухал. Симмонс всё ещё чувствовала невероятную силу и мощь, но адреналин, кипящий в её крови был настолько высоким, что Джемма потеряла сознание, не в силах больше терпеть напряжение.

***

_\- Мы не можем держать её взаперти, как какое-то животное!_

_\- Принято к сведению, агент Фитц. Но мы не знаем, всё ли с ней в порядке._

_\- Конечно в порядке! Она, чёрт возьми, выжила!_

_\- Да, на какой ценой?_

Распахнув глаза, Джемма втянула ртом воздух, но тут же расслабилась. Начав считать до десяти, она потихоньку привыкала к окружающей её среде, начав узнавать в ней базу Щ.И.Т.а. Повернув голову вправо, она увидела стол, на котором были расставлены различные колбочки с разной жидкостью, а так же прочие материалы для исследований. Повернув голову влево, Джемма увидела свою команду, до единого. Коулсон, Мэй, Бобби, Хантер... и спиной к ней стоял Фитц.

Облегчённо выдохнув. Джемма попыталась подняться с кровати, но её остановила капельница и прочее оборудование. Избавившись от иголок, Джемма села на кровати и закатала рукава рубашки. Её руки были покрыты маленькими точками, а это значило лишь одно: они взяли результаты её крови, которые вскоре будут известны всей команде. С ужасом посмотрев в сторону агентов, Джемма встретилась со взглядом Коулсона. Остальные члены команды смотрели на неё так, словно она - чума. Вирус, от которого нет лекарства, нет убежища. Они смотрели на неё так, словно Джемма Симмонс была монстром, о которых родители рассказывали своим детям. В голове выстраивалась логическая цепочка, которая вела Джемму в одном единственном направлении.

"Со мной что-то не так", - промелькнуло в голове Симмонс, и только сейчас она поняла, что находится в изоляции. Они не смотрели бы на неё так, если бы Джемма была здорова. Самым смелым оказался Коулсон. Подойдя к стеклу, он лишь вздохнул и покачал головой, мол, "мы тебя не выпустим". Самые страшные опасения подтвердились. То, к чему шла Джемма, то, что она стремилась узнать, могло убить людей, которых она любила. Сказки её бабушки начали сбываться. Куда бы она ни пошла - смерть следовала за ней.


End file.
